We're both professionals
by MisterAnonymous20
Summary: Spy tries to become friends with the stubborn Sniper which leads to many interesting events. Nevertheless Sniper's lonely nature he finally becomes friendly with Spy but he starts to develop deeper feelings towards him. However, they both slowly discover the dark secret of the respawn room.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you're looking for a fanfiction that is written by some 13 year old girl that writes about her Emo Sniper and Stalker Spy OCs then you can stop reading now. On the other hand if you're looking for something that sounds more canon and in character, then I would be glad if you checked out this story. In this fanfiction I focused on the development of the relationship of the two mercenaries and how it would turn out. It's my first ever fanfiction. This may put you off but I really tried to make it as good as possible so that like it myself as well. Enjoy. **

* * *

Sniper squinted his eyes as he scoped in, observing the doors of the RED base. There was no sign of his team anywhere. He must've wandered off too far as the explosions of the battle were faint and far away from him. The rays of sunlight in the room reached only as far as the wooden crate behind him with a few jars full of urine placed on top of it. The day was hot but the air was humid.

"It could rain later in the afternoon. Pyro will be acting weird again." he thought to himself. He was quite surprised as to why the REDs have not even noticed him yet. They will figure it out sooner or later. But it will be rather bothersome to find a new place to snipe from.

Sniper sighed. No one seemed to be coming out which meant that there was nothing for him to do at the moment. Of course he was patient and could wait a whole day for that one headshot that will satisfy him. All he needed was a rifle and one bullet. He hardly ever missed. He's a "professional" after all.

Killing is his job, but with that there was also a chance of him dying as well. It's not a problem for him of course. He sometimes died even six times a day. It's something to get used to, even though the pain is not. Sniper couldn't even count the ways he has been killed. Burning to a crisp, exploding into bits, bleeding to death... he even got a taste of his own medicine sometimes.

No matter how fulfilling he found the job, his parents weren't quite happy with it. Especially his father, which he had many arguments with. His mother tried not to talk about it, however it was obvious that she did not agree with it. Sniper knew that his mother believed that killing is wrong, even if Sniper doesn't actually kill the REDs permanently. It was a rather uncomfortable topic.

Sniper spaced off in his own thoughts while still observing the entrance.

Suddenly Sniper jumped at the loud crash of the wooden planks being smashed with a long heavy sword. He grabbed his kukri that was lying on the floor and pointed it at the man that appeared behind him.

"Oy, this wee blade ain't going to hurt me lad!" RED Demoman's voice boomed in the room.

"It ain't the size that matters mate." Sniper responded with a growl in his voice.

"You'd be surprised, you bloody camper!"

Sniper froze in panic when the Demolitions man raised his great sword to swung it and slash him.

BANG.

The RED mercenary fell on the ground dead. Blood flowing on the wooden floorboards.

"Well, that surely was a surprise for him..." the BLU Spy stated while reloading his revolver. The man in suit walked towards Sniper over the trail of blood.

"Not only for him. What are you doing here spook?" Sniper snapped, still overwhelmed at the sudden situation.

"That is something I should be asking! What do you think you're doing you imbecile?"

"Me? Oi am just doing my job wanker!"

"Well this isn't a very smart place for you to camp, is it? I am the only one that goes this far on the battlefield, Mr. 'professional'!" Spy laughed in a annoyed tone.

"I don't need_ you_ to tell me how to do my job!" Sniper responded aggressively.

"Well, if it wasn't for me you would've been killed genius."

"I had the situation over control until you came-"

Spy laughed again and crossed his arms.

"WHAT?" Sniper grabbed Spy's tie violently and frowned.

Spy stopped laughing and his expression turned serious.

"Listen bushman, I have no time for this. Either go back to the base with me or I'll leave you here to die by the incoming rocket jumping idiot. Your choice, but I recommend the first option."

Sniper let go of Spy's tie and calmed down.

"We've lost anyway. If it wasn't for me you would have stayed here for the rest of the day." Spy added while fixing his suit.

Sniper picked up his rifle from the ground slowly.

"It feels like oi didn't contribute much today..."

"No wonder." Spy murmured before turning around and going for the exit.

Sniper tried hard not to start shouting at Spy again and just followed him. Who knew what was going on in the Spy's head sometimes. Once he's irritated, and moments later he does not care about anything. It was rare to see him genuinely smile too. Most of the time when others see him smile is when he's behind his enemies, before going for the kill. Sniper wondered if he also enjoyed his job as much as he did. He did not actually get to see much of him on the battlefield. Sniper is behind his team-mates away from the REDs whereas Spy sneaks all the way behind the enemy lines. The way he does it is also very intriguing; disguising, cloaking, acting... absolutely different from what Sniper does.

"You look a bit tired." Spy suddenly stated without turning around.

"Because I am. I just need coffee."

Spy didn't respond.

"Or just go to sleep I guess." Sniper added.

The mercenaries were walking with sun blinding them until they noticed their base. It was more quiet than usual, which was probably because of the humiliating defeat today. As Sniper blocked the sunlight with his hands he turned to Spy.

"Oi, by the way-"

He was gone. Just in his style.

* * *

Engineer took off his goggles and stared as Sniper entered the room. The expression on his face looked relieved.

"Slim! Where were you?"

Sniper sat down lazily on a wooden chair and grabbed his favourite mug.

"Oh... about that..."He mumbled while pouring hot coffee from the kettle beside him.

After a short silence he spoke "I kind of wandered off too far from you all."

"Y'all don't even have a clue what was happening while y'all were away camping. It was just a pandemonium today." Engineer complained.

"Sorry mate. I just thought it would be a good place to snipe from." Embarrassed, Sniper sipped his coffee while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no worries! Take it easy buddy. It's just that I'm really disappointed today. I know that you were just doing your job." Engineer replied with a sudden change in tone.

But of course. He was just doing his job. The Australian glanced at Engineer who quickly smiled back. Sniper didn't have many friends. He wasn't the social type, but Engineer was that one good friend that understood him. He shares so much in common with him. Sometimes they would go camping and Engineer would play on his guitar while Sniper would rest next to the camp-fire. A lot of the other mercenaries are complete opposites. Especially that fancy bugger. He cannot think of _anything_ that he would share in common with him.

"I couldn't find Spy today either. I just hope that he wasn't slacking." Engineer spoke bitterly.

Sniper flinched. He suddenly remembered the humiliating situation he was in today.

"I surely know that the darn RED Spy wasn't. Shucks..." he continued ranting as he picked up his heavy toolbox.

"I know that the Demoman was definitely not slacking." Sniper grinned.

"Demo? He was with me... oh, you mean the RED Demoman?" Engineer turned to Sniper suddenly interested.

"Eh, yeah. He tried to 'teach me a lesson' or something."

"How did you get away?"

"Oh. About that... I'm not sure how but somehow I managed. Luck oi guess..." Sniper mumbled.

Engineer suddenly looked away as if he remembered something.

"Oh I have to work on something today. Sorry but I must go start as soon as possible. Well, I'm off. Talk to you tomorrow partner." Engineer apologized as he headed for the door.

"Ah, yeah. See ya." Sniper answered before taking another huge sip of his coffee.

The sound of Spy uncloaking caused Sniper to choke on the drink in his mouth.

"Why did you lie?" Spy spoke as he appeared in front of the Australian.

"M-me? Oi didn't lie! Tell me when did I-" Sniper tried to explain himself while still coughing.

"Well then why did you cover the truth? I'm still waiting for at least a 'thank you' of some sort." Spy crossed his hands and glanced at Sniper unamused.

Sniper cleared his throat and placed the mug boldly on the wooden table.

"Oi told you that I had _everything_ under control."

"Oh please don't start this again." Spy rubbed his temples.

Sniper fussily stood up and walked to the fed up Spy.

"Ok, let me tell you this again Spy. I swear to God that-"

"Shh... yeah, yeah I understand. Let's end this topic now." Spy interrupted while covering Sniper's mouth with his gloved hand.

Sniper could just feel his blood boil at the anger. How dare someone mock him like this? He was just about to start something unpleasant when suddenly the BLU Demoman and Scout burst into the room.

"AYE LADS, WE'RE GOING DRIKING." Demoman exclaimed while waving his already half empty bottle of alcohol.

"There is no way we're going to sulk after today. Tomorrow we'll show them who's the real scum!" Scout added smugly.

Spy removed his hand from Sniper's face and shrugged.

"Well, I guess a small drink won't hurt. I'll just join."

Sniper was surprised to see Spy actually try to socialise with the team. It was a long time since Spy went out with his teammates somewhere. He felt like if he won't join them too he'll 'lose' to him.

"Oi'm coming too." He grumbled.

"Oh?" Spy turned to Sniper smirking.

"I thought that you were tired."

"I'm alright now. All I needed was a coffee." Sniper rolled his eyes.

"That's not good for you, you know?" Spy said cheerfully while flipping his butterfly knife.

Sniper pointed at Spy's smiling face.

"Oi don't need _you_ to tell me what is good for me."

"Um..." Scout suddenly spoke awkwardly.

"Are you guys coming or not then?"

Sniper and Spy expressions dropped when they realized how silly they looked.

"Surely." Spy stated.

* * *

Demoman was laughed madly as Scout fell off his stool completely wasted. The bar was really chaotic and full of people. It was dark outside and the bar was filled with a lot of small colourful lamps. Spy was just quietly sitting there a few minutes ago but now he was chuckling with the others. Sniper sat on the old sofa drinking his glass of whiskey at the back while Demoman was continuing his breathtaking story to his 'fans'.

Spy caught eyes with the bored Sniper and smiled. Of course Sniper didn't return the smile back but just looked away. Spy walked over to Sniper and sat cautiously next to him.

"Why don't you try to enjoy yourself my friend?" Spy asked as kindly as he could. He was trying to forget the little argument they had.

"Oi guess it was a bad idea to come after all." Sniper replied while resting his head in his hand.

"I don't have anyone to talk to."

Spy frowned subtly.

"You could _try_ to talk to me, you know?"

Sniper turned his head to see Spy's deep blue eyes gazing at his.

"Um, oi don't... know..." Sniper quickly turned away again.

"Oh come on. I'm not _that_ bad." Spy smiled.

There was something different about Spy's smile then. It was more... genuine. Even if Sniper got backstabbed many times in the past, it was the RED Spy. Not this Spy. He felt like he could trust this person more even if the only difference was the colour of clothing.

"Oi don't really know what to talk about"

"Hmmm..." Spy thought as he lit his cigarette.

"So, how does it feel like being a Spy and all?" Sniper asked curiously without looking at Spy.

Spy sat up at the sudden question.

"Ah, it's great. I love playing mind games with the other team. The look on their faces when they're trying to find me is priceless." He explained excitedly.

"Well, that's completely different from what I do. I just kill them off as fast as I can. Not because I feel sorry for them but because it's more efficient this way." Sniper turned to Spy. The expression on Spy's face looked very passionate but a bit fearsome.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not efficient either. It takes skill to do what I am doing. Of course I'm not saying that your job doesn't need skill, as it does as well. It's just that recently I'm becoming less and less of a gentleman when I'm trying to be the professional I am." Spy reasoned.

A 'professional'. So the Spy is also considering himself as one. Sniper tried not to think about how Spy could be a better professional than him, but on the other hand he was rather glad to see that he actually has something in common with this mysterious man.

"But other than our jobs, what else could we converse about?" Spy added after exhaling smoke.

"I'm not quite sure if oi wanna actually talk to you spook. You don't usually sound very interested in anything I have to say." Sniper replied with an annoyed tone.

Spy grinned.

"Of course I am. I just don't show it. You are a very interesting man, Sniper. You're definitely different from others."

These words has caught Sniper's full attention. He glanced at the smiling Frenchman in the suit and couldn't help but wonder: what does he find interesting in him? It's not like Sniper saw himself as a completely dull person, but it still was rather unpredictable.

"Me? Interesting?" he snickered.

"So you want me to tell you about myself?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I could tell you about myself a bit as well." Spy responded with delight.

"So..." Sniper sighed and stroked his chin.

"I was born in Australia, which you already know, and I moved to America about 5 years ago. My mum and dad also moved to America so that I could visit them from time to time. They have a nice house and all, and I send them some of my money to help them financially. They don't really approve of my job but I can't see myself doing anything else. And of course I live in a camping van, but I don't mind it at all. It's rather practical to be honest."

Spy squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to live in a house?"

"Nah." Sniper replied.

"Well, what about your social life?" Spy asked curiously as he put out his cigarette.

Sniper scratched his head and looked away uncomfortably.

"I don't really... have much of a social life. I don't have many friends and I never had a... significant other. I'm a bit of a loner I guess." He mumbled awkwardly.

"I guess I am a bit of a loner as well." Spy acknowledged.

"You? How are you a loner? I mean, from what I've heard you always find these women from everywhere." Sniper replied in a tone that seemed to change into a rant.

"Even though I have been out with many ladies all my relationship have been very short. I've only truly been in love twice, but that's it. None of these worked out. Most of my relationships consisted of lust than affection."

Sniper's expression changed. How would he even know such a thing? Perhaps this man really is lonely and is looking for someone to talk to. It's not a surprise. Most people don't trust him even if he's on their side. It made Sniper feel unreasonably guilty.

"Oi'm sorry mate..."

Spy looked back at Sniper's sorry face and smiled.

"There is no reason to apologize. I get over these things very quickly. Also I'm having a good time right now and it's all that matters, no?"

The rest of the evening was less chaotic with Demoman and Scout sleeping in the corner. Spy listened to Sniper's weird experiences of how he managed to survive in a forest with only a can of tomato soup. Spy's interest in his stories made him feel happier and quite proud of himself. Both of them were half drunk and laughed loudly at the smallest things. It was all very cheerful until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just curious

The morning sunlight shined through the blinds of the old camper-van. The bed was cosy and warm which made Sniper feel at peace. The grass hoppers were heard even inside. It was the middle of the summer, which was Sniper's favourite time of the year. In the winter it was darker and colder, and it drained almost all of his energy away. In the summer, on the other hand, the sun was comforting and more familiar to him. He absolutely hated the cold weather. Winter seemed... dead. Summer was full of life and warmth. Just like today. After another few minutes of him enjoying the comfort of the bed he finally decided to open his eyes and come back to reality which was also probably the time to wake up.

He stretched his hand to grab his watch on the bedside table. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he glanced at the small leather watch.

Half past eight. It was _definitely_ time to wake up.

Sniper immediately jumped out of the bed and started putting on his shirt. He was late. How embarrassing. After the long night yesterday everyone is going to be working as usual in the morning except him. Just this one time he decides to go out and he fails to arrive early in the morning. Was everything yesterday really worth it? Him having to explain himself to Engineer will be rather awkward, especially after the other incident where he wandered off too far and Spy had to... save him as if he was a hopeless little bunny. Thinking about it just made him feel worse.

Finally, he clutched his rifle and quickly sat in the driver's seat. Living in a camper van is not so bad after all. At least he doesn't need to move far to go somewhere.

He rushed through the road, and he couldn't help but think about how much Spy will be teasing him after he arrives at the base. He could just imagine in is head that little sniggering bastard when he will walk past. The administrator will not be pleased either.

* * *

Sniper ran hurriedly up the stairs to the resupply room. The doors opened which showed no sign of his team. He breathed heavily from running all the way upstairs, and looked around confused.

Did he get the time wrong? It can't be. It was unusually quiet which made him feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Spy's voice suddenly echoed in the room.

Sniper quickly turned around to see Spy's puzzled face. He wasn't wearing his suit but a white shirt and brown vest that was very much alike to the suit he usually wears.

"Where in the bloody hell is everyone?" Sniper's suddenly raised his voice.

Spy smirked which has quickly turned into laughter.

"What do you think is so funny?"

"Oh Sniper..." Spy responded still laughing.

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

Awkwardness filled the room. But of course, how could he forget? He has worked for BLU for over three years and he knows exactly that they have every Saturday off unless it's an emergency or if RED has decided to attack.

"Your face. It's priceless." Spy pointed out.

Sniper sat down on the bench next to the resupply locker and put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, it happens to everyone, no?" he added as he sat down next to him.

"But not to professionals." Sniper muttered.

"Not everyone is perfect my friend."

After a little silence Sniper turned to Spy.

"But what are _you_ doing here?"

"I always come in the morning on Saturdays to just sort some documents that's all. Then I just go back home" Spy explained himself calmly.

"Oi see..." Sniper stood up and grabbed his rifle heading for the door.

"And since you're already here, why don't we go out to eat? I haven't eaten a thing this morning which isn't good for me-"

"Oi don't have the money to eat at your fancy restaurants. Sorry mate." Sniper interrupted coldly without stopping.

"I don't only eat at expensive restaurants you know? Also, I'll pay." Spy suggested.

Sniper stopped and turned around.

"You'll pay?"

"But of course. I'm a gentleman. Also I would like to try some of the food you eat. It can't be that bad. Also I bet you're hungry too?" Spy went on.

Sniper sighed as he placed his hand on his rumbling belly and took out his keys from his pocket.

"Fine."

* * *

Spy sat quietly in the passenger's seat while looking out of the window on the dry desert. For some reason it made Sniper quite uncomfortable. He was about to speak but Spy was first.

"So what place are we going to?" he asked calmly without eye contact.

"To a diner oi eat at every once in a while." Sniper informed.

"I see. Well, I'm really hungry so I'm not going to be too picky with the food."

"Are you trying to say that what I eat is cheap?" Sniper grumbled.

"Everyone have their own taste. It doesn't bother me."

Sniper glanced at Spy bitterly. Spy was still staring out of the window with his head resting on his hand and with his legs crossed. Why would a fancy, arrogant frog like him would want to go out and eat with him? The contrast between them was unbelievable.

Spy looked back at Sniper.

"What is it?" he muttered.

Sniper sighed and looked back at the road.

"Nothing."

When they arrived at the diner they sat at the small wooden table on the side. The place was bright and clean. The walls were white and decorated with red and black tiles. The floor was shining and wooden. There weren't much people in there.

"This place isn't that bad." Spy stated as he looked around the place curiously.

"Of course it isn't. Did you expect me to eat at a bloody stable?" Sniper hissed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Spy smirked.

Sniper was about to throw another stingy insult at the Frenchman but he noticed the waitress coming over to them. She had light blonde hair tied in a tight bun, red pointy heels, big blue eyes and round pink cheeks.

"Here's the menu. Call me over when you have chosen your order." She smiled at Spy and went back. Sniper rolled his eyes.

"So choose whatever you want and I'll pay." Spy said while scanning the menu.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger with apple cider as usual. _You_ choose what you want." Sniper replied almost immediately.

"Hmmm..." Spy stroked his chin.

"I'll take the Californian burger with iced tea then."

Spy raised his hand which has caught the attention of the waitress. She skittered to their table with a small notebook and a pen.

"So have you decided then?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um yes, I would like-"

"We would like a cheeseburger, the Californian burger, apple cider and iced tea please." Spy interrupted, smiling at the waitress.

"Ah yes, it will be ready in a few minutes." She blushed and rushed back.

Sniper frowned at Spy without saying anything. Spy noticed that and smirked.

"Is there something wrong, _mon cher_?"

"Nevermind." Sniper looked away.

"You don't smile a lot, do you?"

"Not really, unless I have a reason to smile." Sniper replied harshly.

Spy was gazing at Sniper curiously while they were waiting. Sniper knew he was and was trying to ignore it.

The silence was broken by the waitress when she entered with trays.

"So, here you go mister." She said as she placed the food and drinks on their table gently.

"Enjoy your meal sir."

"Thank you, _jolie dame_." Spy responded as he picked up his burger.

The lady's cheeks turned a bright colour of pink as she nodded and quickly walked back.

"You always try to seduce women with your Frenchness whenever you get the chance, don't you?" Sniper grumbled as he took bite of his cheeseburger.

"I was just being polite, you know? Was I being seductive in your opinion?" Spy replied before taking a bite of his food.

Sniper thought for a bit before replying and swallowing his food.

"Oi don't know. You're just being weird."

Spy snickered.

"Do you need advice about how to flirt?" Spy suggested

Sniper nearly choked on his cheeseburger and replied while coughing. "As if oi needed that."

"I guess you're not the type to flirt, did I guess?"

"I'm just not interested in these type of stuff." Sniper explained with his mouth full.

"I should've figured..."

Suddenly a man entered the diner with goggles and a helmet in his hand. He was short and looked familiar. He noticed them and exclaimed in surprise "Sniper, Spy!"

Sniper smiled as he saw his friend and waved.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sniper asked cheerfully.

"I decided to eat out today and I had no idea I would find you two here." Engineer replied as he approached the two.

"Well yeah, I haven't eaten here in ages. Come sit down." Sniper laughed.

"Oh, looks like the usual, huh?" Engineer stated as he sat down next to Sniper.

Spy's smile dropped. Engineer and Sniper were chatting away excitedly as if they haven't seen each other for a month. He reached for his purse and placed 12 dollars on the table.

"Spy? What is it?" Engineer asked as he noticed this.

"Apologies but it seems like I have forgotten to take care of something. I must leave. Like I promised, I pay." Spy replied unemotionally and stood up calmly.

"Wait, what?" Sniper asked confused. He was certain that Spy has done all his work today.

Spy paid no attention and headed for the door.

Engineer looked back at Sniper with a puzzled look when Spy left.

"Oi, listen. I think I also remembered I have something to do. Oi'm sorry but I think I have to go too." Sniper explained.

"Alright, take it easy buddy." The Texan replied calmly with a smile.

Sniper rushed to his camper van but there was no sign of Spy.

* * *

The next day Sniper saw no sign of Spy. He concentrated on the moving figures in the distance, trying to shoot them. His aim today wasn't as good for some reason. His mind kept wondering off somewhere and he missed easy shots. The day was also hot but tiring. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how Spy just decided to disappear. Not in his fancy watch kind of way. He was trying to think of a reason why he just decided to leave without a proper reason. It looked like he was enjoying his food after all. The whole idea just irritated him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he heard a whisper behind him.

Sniper flinched and turned around to see the RED Spy pointing a gun to his face.

"You should be more-" the Spy tried to say but was cut off. Literally.

The RED Spy's body fell on the ground with a thump with a butterfly deeply inserted into his back. The BLU Spy was standing unamused behind him. Sniper blinked at the sudden realization of what just happened.

"To think I had to save you yet again..." Spy murmured as he retreated.

"WAIT." Sniper demanded as he gripped Spy's suit.

"What is it?" Spy replied flatly.

"Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday? Is it something oi said?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I said I had work to do."

"You're LYING." Sniper snapped.

Spy sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ok, listen. Oi know I may be grumpy but I'm sorry. If I seemed rude yesterday, forgive me." Sniper apologized.

Spy sniggered and Sniper removed his grip from Spy's suit.

"What is so funny?"

"Haha, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to apologize." Spy replied.

This irritated Sniper a little but he did not want to shout right after apologizing.

"Can I just ask you a question?" Spy asked at last.

"What?"

"You and Engineer. What is your relationship with him?"

Spy's face looked serious which has made feel Sniper feel uneasy.

"He's my friend. I hang out with him sometimes."

"I see. So nothing more than that?" Spy whispered.

"What do you mean? Oi'm not that very, very close with anyone. He's just a friend that's all there is Spy."

"I see..." Spy repeated with a little smile appearing on his face.

Spy leaned down to removed the knife from the dead Spy's back and cloaked invisible.

"I was just wondering."

The footsteps were quieter and quieter until the Spy was gone. Sniper stood there in silence. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that and why the Spy would ask that. He tried to get his mind off Spy for the rest of the afternoon, but it was hard.


	3. Chapter 3 - Caring

"Ouch!" Sniper jumped at the hot coffee spilling on his hand.

Engineer turned his head from his blueprints to him. He was working quietly since early in the morning whereas Sniper arrived not so long ago.

"Are you alright buddy? You're acting a bit... strange recently." He asked calmly.

"Yeah. Oi am fine." Sniper replied reassuringly.

Engineer frowned. It was difficult to lie to him.

"Sure about that?" he asked as he looked back at his blueprints.

Sniper nodded without saying anything and poured the coffee in his mug again, but more carefully this time. After a bit of silence Engineer asked again "What was with Spy the other day? He's alright?"

Sniper flinched. He didn't see Spy at all for two days. He didn't show up at all and it made Sniper feel like it could be his fault. He was worried that he did something stupid without realizing it. Spy was being friendly and carefree but turned serious and cold in a flash at the diner.

"Oi... don't know mate."

"Hmmm..." Engineer wondered. "It looks like you became friends with him. It was a surprise to see you there with him."

"Oi didn't plan that. I accidently- um- I came to work on Saturday and he was there so... we were hungry so... look mate, I'm not friends with him! We're just team mates." Sniper explained himself poorly.

Engineer sniggered.

"But it's hard to ever make a friendly conversation with him. It's interesting how you managed that."

Sniper sighed remembering the last conversation he had with Spy. It has just left him confused and unsure of what to think. He wanted some explanation but he knew he would not get any.

"I don't even know what's going on his head sometimes. Like yesterday he asked me what is my 'relationship' with you, as if it wasn't obvious that we're friends."

Engineer squinted his eyes behind his dark goggles.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Like once we started a conversation about love and all. Probably to take the piss." Sniper told Engineer as he casually looked through an old newspaper.

"I see..." Engineer muttered.

"What?" Sniper replied obliviously.

"Nah, I'm just thinking... nevermind."

Sniper continued reading the old newspaper and sipping his coffee. Meanwhile Engineer was trying to concentrate on his work but his mind kept wondering off. None of the other mercenaries have arrived yet as it was still rather early in the morning.

Not so long after a skinny figure entered the room flicking his knife playfully and humming some foreign but familiar song.

"S-spy!" Sniper suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

Spy paused and glanced at Sniper. He was wearing his usual formal suit today. He didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"You think that you could just show up like this? You bloody bludger!" Sniper hissed.

"Actually, yeah, it's my work." Spy responded casually.

"Well then why didn't you show up yesterday? Or the day before?" Sniper continued ranting.

Spy sighed and crossed his arms.

"I was sick. Don't expect me to work efficiently while I have a thirty-nine degree fever."

"You were sick, is that- oh. You were sick?" Sniper calmed down suddenly.

"Yes." Spy replied patiently.

Meanwhile Engineer grasped all of his stuff and sneaked downstairs without them noticing. He felt like he should leave them alone this time.

"Oh, sorry then. Are you alright now?" Sniper asked embarrassed trying to cover up his anger from few seconds ago.

Spy snickered at the sudden change in Sniper's tone.

"Were you worried about me, _mon cher_?" he smirked.

Sniper tossed his newspaper on the table abruptly. Was he actually worried about the fact that he did something wrong or just about Spy himself? He couldn't keep up with his thoughts.

"Maybe I was. Just get back to work!" Sniper got up and walked out arrogantly.

"Did you miss me?" Spy asked smoothly as he followed him.

Sniper stopped and turned to Spy as he was about to say something but Spy's blue eyes were staring at his. He was smiling and looking at Sniper intensely which for some reason prevented Sniper from saying anything. It was as if Spy could see through his mind.

"I wasn't actually sick. I had work to do." Spy smirked.

"Wait, what?" Sniper replied angrily.

Spy unexpectedly looked away gloomily.

"What bloody work? You mean work that is more important than your job?"

"Yes. And it's part of my job thank you very much." Spy responded coldly before turning invisible.

"Wait! Spook!" Sniper waved his arms in frustration trying to catch him but Spy's presence disappeared.

He sighed as silence ensued.

* * *

"Today we will definitely show 'em!" Scout skipped to the glowing blue dispenser. Sniper was camping next to Engineer's sentry nest today which was definitely safer. Even though Engineer has gone for a moment to get some metal, the dispenser was there in case if something happened. Sniper was scoped in and concentrated about what was happening in the distance.

"Oi, you listening?" Scout frowned. He loved showing off to everyone and he absolutely hated it when someone ignored him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sniper mumbled without paying much attention.

Scout suddenly went quiet and walked up to Sniper.

"Yo." He nudged him with his baseball bat on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Sniper looked at Scout displeasingly.

"Where's your hat?" Scout pointed at Sniper's head.

Sniper grabbed his head, confused, that lacked the presence of his hat.

"Where's my bloody hat?" he stood up and yelled loudly to which Scout has backed away.

"Woah, woah dude. I don't know. Maybe you left it in the lockers-"

Sniper pushed Scout away and rushed back ignoring the explosions and rockets booming around him. Accidently he bumped into Engineer that was coming back to his unfinished sentry nest.

"Woah there partner. You alright?" he shouted trying to break through the noise of the battle.

But Sniper didn't hear him. He stormed to the resupply room, where he found no one. He slowed down and looked carefully on his shelf. There was no sign of his hat.

"Crikey." He grumbled.

It looked like he had to worry about this later. Even though it felt really uncomfortable not to wear his hat at the battlefield.

He walked back slowly to the sentry spot where Engineer has built a teleporter.

"Darn it, slim. What do you think you're doing?" Engineer complained when Sniper got back.

Sniper pointed at his head with an empty expression on his face.

"Oh." The Texan realized.

Suddenly Demoman's swear words echoed in the room as he appeared at the teleporter exit. A blue glowing light tray followed his feet as he stepped out.

"This bloody battle is never going to end today. Give me a break." He moaned.

"Haha, tell me about it." Scout jumped in the room and ducked next to the dispenser that began healing his wounds.

Engineer nodded and hit the sentry with his wrench. The youngest mercenary looked over at Sniper and chuckled.

"You still haven't found your hat?"

"No."

"But I understand ya. If someone stole my headset I would beat 'em to a pulp." Scout acknowledged.

"Rack off." Sniper hissed.

Demoman mumbled near Scout's ear "He's sensitive about his hat. Leave him be."

The two mercenaries walked off into the distance full of exploding chaos. Sniper stayed behind and decided to continue camping as usual.

"This is going to be a long day."

Engineer and Sniper talked for a bit about the weather but that was it. Soldier and Scout came up to the dispenser the most, and Pyro from time to time spy checked around them. Other than that, everyone were concentrating on fighting in their own way, which was in fact successful. They've won but everybody were tired at the end of the day. The day wasn't particularly exciting, and felt like it was dragging on. The only person that still had a bit of energy left was Scout. But even Soldier was worn out.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow." Sniper waved lazily as he walked out of the base.

The air was cool and slightly humid. The rocks crunched beneath Sniper's boots as he headed tiredly for his campervan. He scratched his hatless head and looked around as if his hat is going to appear out of nowhere. There was still a bit of hope in that though. The sky was a warm colour of red and orange which was starting to get more violet and then dark blue. Crickets were loud but relaxing. And even though it was colder there was no wind and the air was calm. Then the natural sounds of the nature were broken by a nearby sound of decloaking.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" Spy spoke calmly.

Sniper turned around to see him standing still behind him.

"Spy! What are you doing here?" Sniper replied accidently with an angry tone.

"I think you forgot something."

"Yes I did. Did you-"

Spy revealed Sniper's hat from behind his back with an unimpressed expression.

"You stole my hat?" Sniper hissed.

"You dropped it you imbecile!" Spy answered annoyed.

Sniper slowly approached Spy and snatched the hat from his hands and placed it on his own head.

"You don't believe me do you?" Spy rubbed his temples.

"What? Oi do trust you, you're on my team and all-"

"Leave the lying to me. I know that nobody trusts me and I will never have a good relationship with anyone." Spy continued ranting.

"Listen there mate. I _do_ trust you, alright? And you already have a relationship with me-" Sniper bit his tongue at the last words.

Spy went quiet and glanced at Sniper surprised.

"You mean it?" Spy asked with a change in tone.

"Y-yeah. We went to the bar once. Also to the diner this one time... so we do. We're friends alright? So don't say that you won't have a good relationship with anyone, because you do. Wanker."

Spy stood there for another few seconds. Sniper's heart was unexpectedly beating fast. Finally Spy spoke with a smile "I am glad you say that."

He walked up closer to Sniper to reveal himself fully.

"Um, so..." Sniper mumbled uncomfortably.

"I had a terrible day yesterday. Apologies for that. I won't tell you the unnecessary details, but I truly think it was really tiring." Spy explained as he looked for a lighter in his suit.

Sniper nodded "I understand. Today we've won but it was a tiring day too."

Spy rolled his eyes as he lit his cigarette. "No. You seriously don't understand."

"I try to, alright?"

Spy exhaled the smoke that danced in the cool air for a while before disappearing. Sniper stared at the sky glazed with stars and glimpsed at Spy a few times. They were appreciating the nature for a few minutes.

"You know?" Spy spoke calmly at last.

"Hm?"

"For some reason I sometimes think I'm on RED. Even though I am clearly wearing a BLU uniform-" Spy's words wandered off as he noticed Sniper's surprised expression.

"Ah, apologies. I am talking some nonsense am I?"

"No! Oi thought that I was the only one who had these thoughts sometimes." Sniper responded excitedly.

"Do you? Quite interesting." Spy rubbed his chin.

"But... sometimes I have a feeling that I may have... killed you in the past." Sniper's voice quieted down.

"Woah, moment amigo!" Spy moved back alarmed. "This conversation is getting gloomy. How about we continue it another time? Or perhaps talk about it with Engineer."

"You're already leaving?" Sniper asked rubbing his eyes under his aviators.

Spy put out his cigarette with his shoe and gazed at Sniper.

"Hm, oui. Sorry." Spy apologized. "I'll take my leave now. You better have some sleep after this long day." He cloaked with his presence fading slowly as his footsteps went quieter.

But Sniper was left with an anxious feeling in his stomach. He felt like something bad is going to happen. Even though he knew he was perfectly safe as long as he had the contract with TF industries, with the respawn room and all the other technology, there was still this awareness that something wasn't right...

**AN:**

**I apologize that this chapter is so short but I guarantee you that the next chapter is going to be more exciting.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night

**Ok, first of all I will say that I apologize for how long it took me to publish this. I was busy, but I finally have Summer Holidays now. Also I admit that I was a bit stuck with this and had to make the story a bit more clear in my head. Well, anyway, here it is. This chapter may be a bit more interesting than the last one. **

* * *

"WAKE UP PRIVATE! HOW DARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE BATTLEFIELD?" Soldier's voice boomed across the corridor.

Sniper jumped at the noise and looked around in panic. He was sitting comfortably in a seat with a pillow, and relaxing for the last hour before going home. The battle has ended early today to his luck but he decided to stay for a bit longer.

"Wh-what? But we've won." He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around the room. He grabbed his knife that was lying next to empty bottles of scrumpy.

"There's a Spy in the base and you will help me find him!" he grabbed Sniper's arm and tugged him along. Sniper gasped quietly as he realized what Soldier just said. Not after his work. He thought that he would have time to rest earlier today but it seemed like this was ruined by a Spy of the opposite team.

"What? But I thought we had a new security system installed. How did he get in?" Sniper questioned as he let Soldier pull him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Soldier replied as they went down the narrow corridor to the metal secured door. "GO ON." Soldier demanded as he pointed at the security code.

Sniper sighed and pressed the buttons in order, pausing for a moment between each number to remember the new code.

The heavy door opened slowly with a metallic creak to reveal another long corridor.

"This way!" Soldier ordered which to Sniper has followed him.

The corridor was bright with lamps and shiny white walls. Sniper cling to his kukri as he was ready for the RED Spy to jump out of nowhere.

They finally entered the main room with a desk and their BLU briefcase on top of it.

"Where is that bloody spook hiding?" he grumbled.

But then he realized.

Sniper swiftly turned around to block the RED Spy's knife with his kukri.

"There is no way Soldier would ask _me_ for help." Sniper snapped.

"Looks like I underestimated you. I thought that you wouldn't pay as much attention since your team won today and your guard was down. Oh well..." Spy smirked as he backed away a step.

"I'm not that stupid!" Sniper swung his knife a few times in Spy's direction.

"Are you sure about that?" Spy replied as he skilfully dodged all of Sniper's attempts of slashing him.

"Ha ha, you're more jumpy than that one day at the bar." Sniper teased as he was ready to swing his knife again.

Spy froze with shock. Sniper took this opportunity to strike him in the stomach and pin him down.

Blood squirted out of Spy's stomach as Sniper removed his knife aggressively.

The RED Spy was lying on the floor unconscious in a matter of seconds after coughing up blood and hopelessly trying to push Sniper away.

But wait. Did Sniper really just confuse the RED Spy with the BLU Spy? How embarrassing.

"Sniper!" The BLU Spy stormed in the room with his ambassador.

Sniper flinched and pointed his knife at his teammate with red blood all over his blue clothes.

"Oh dear lord." Spy dropped his gun at the sight of the RED Spy's pierced body on the floor and Sniper that was sitting on top of him.

"Oh sorry mate. Oi forgot that you have to save me everytime." Sniper stated sarcastically.

"I _knew_ that this Spy will try to do something about the new security system. I somehow knew..." Spy rubbed his temples ignoring Sniper's sarcastic remarks.

"How did you know when?" Sniper stood up from the pool of blood.

"I don't... know... a gut feeling I guess." Spy wondered.

Sniper walked over to Spy and nudged him on the shoulder to check if he's definitely his Spy.

"You're all covered in blood and I don't want to ruin this suit. Go change your clothes and go home." Spy complained and started walking back.

"Whatever, mate. Don't need to tell me what to do." Sniper replied without a single bother about Spy's clothes and followed him.

They silently walked back through the corridor. It was quiet in the whole base, as most people went home. They were probably the only ones left.

"Um, Spy?" Sniper suddenly broke the silence.

"Oui?" Spy glanced at Sniper.

"Remember when we were at the bar?" Sniper mumbled.

"Ah, yes. What about it?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Sniper responded.

Spy frowned confused.

"That's it? You're asking me if I remember it?" he raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah."

Spy looked away as he laughed slightly.

"Why would I not? I wasn't very drunk, you know?"

"But it was definitely you, yes?" Sniper asked again.

"Who else? Sniper, you need sleep." Spy advised unamused.

Sniper stepped out of the metal door with following Spy. "I guess I do."

"I must admit that I need sleep too. I've been overworking recently." Spy muttered while checking his metallic watch.

"Don't overwork yourself, Spy." Sniper walked over to him and also checked his watch. It was twenty three past eleven. Pretty late considering that he has work tomorrow too.

"You don't have to worry about me." Spy smirked as he looked back at Sniper.

Sniper flinched. "Oi am not. It's just that you will work more efficiently for our team." He explained himself.

Spy let out a small snicker before his expression turning tired again.

"It's too late to go back home now. I shall just stay in one of the rooms in here."

"All alone? Are you crazy? Who knows if the Spy comes back. Or someone else comes here." Sniper whispered with panic in his voice.

Spy rolled his eyes. "If you're so worried then why don't you just stay here with me?"

"Maybe, I bloody will!" Sniper unexpectedly agreed.

"Fi- wait. You will?" Spy turned to Sniper surprised.

"Yeah. Also I'll have to get used to them rooms anyway soon after it's going to get colder."

Spy smiled. "If you wish."

* * *

The Australian tip-toed into Spy's room whispering "Spy, wake up you bloody spook!"

Spy rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"What is it now?"

Sniper sneaked quietly next to Spy that was lying in his bed in his white shirt and boxers.

"I swear to God, this time I've heard someone." He said in a quiet tone.

"You're being paranoid again. And to think that you lived in the jungle for a month..."

"That was different! This time we're dealing with _people_." Sniper hissed.

"For goodness sake, just stay here then." Spy replied irritated and offered Sniper an empty spot next to him on the wide bed.

"Why would I sleep with _you_?" Sniper replied coldly.

"I'm not asking you to cuddle me. It's your choice. But if you decide to sleep in your room then you better not come back or else I'll have to _silence you with force_." Spy responded annoyed.

Sniper sighed as he climbed on the bed next to Spy. Spy shuffled a bit away to give him more room.

The room was dark and the only light that managed to enter was from the lamp outside the window and the shining silver moon. You could hear from time to time faint sound of crickets. Spy's breathing comforted Sniper in some way.

Sniper decided to swap sides again and he rolled over to face Spy. He looked peaceful, which was a rare sight. Obviously, he was also still wearing his blue mask. Sniper had some weird urge to get closer though. He shuffled forward a bit but Spy opened his blue eyes.

"Why are you so close? Do you want to kiss?" he smiled.

Sniper felt his stomach flip. "W-what? Why the hell would I- Listen, just go to sleep already."

"I'm trying to, but I can feel that you're close and I don't want to." Spy whispered.

Sniper's face turned slightly red.

"It's too hot in this room. It's too hot outside. Crikey, it's too hot." He repeated as he breathed out heavily.

"I agree with you. There's no way I'm going to fall asleep like this." Spy nodded and sat up on the bed.

Sniper felt slightly relieved in some way as Spy moved away.

"It's still summer after all-" Sniper bit his tongue as Spy started unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Wait a moment!" he insisted as he grabbed Spy's hands to stop him.

"What is it now?" Spy complained. "It's too hot. Let me take off my shirt."

"But..." Sniper gulped.

"But what?" Spy raised his eyebrow.

Sniper let go off Spy's hands and lied down again quickly away from Spy.

"Nevermind!" he grunted.

Spy folded his shirt and threw it on a chair next to the bed. He lied down again, fidgeted a bit, and fell asleep after some time. Except Sniper. He was feeling not like himself today. What the hell was that all about? He usually would just brush off Spy's teasing with some sarcastic comment but now Spy's words seem to cause more impact on him. He felt Spy's back slightly touching his back. It was warmer in a two, but Sniper was definitely not used to this. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

The heat that circled around the room finally woke Sniper up. He looked at his side but there was no sign of Spy. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable which forced him to get out of bed quickly. It was a sunny and dry looking day. Sniper stood up lazily and looked through the open window. He reflexively covered his eyes with his hand as the blinding sunlight reached his eyes.

Another day at work of course. It can't be different today, right?

After dressing and packing his bag, he headed for the door. It felt weird to come out and be straight at work though.

He walked still half-asleep through the corridor of other bedroom doors when he heard a cheerful yell behind him.

"Sniper! How's it goin'?" Engineer grinned as he carried a heavy tool-box with him.

"Uh- oh, hey..." Sniper replied with a forced smile. It's extremely hard to make him smile first thing in the morning.

"How was it first time sleeping in the base?" Engineer carried on as he walked by his side.

Sniper suddenly remembered how he had to sleep right next to Spy with fear of the RED Spy.

"Oh, it was terrible." He answered honestly.

"I see. You'll get used to it." Engineer nodded understandably.

They both reached the room with cheap wooden tables and chairs that served the purpose of a small cafeteria. Engineer dropped the toolbox carelessly on the floor and sat down on one of the chairs as Sniper headed for the coffee machine.

"I also see that you didn't have to punch into the respawn room today. Since you were in the base all night and all." Engineer commented after a while.

"Yeah. My punch-card is still in. What about it?" Sniper responded as he poured water into the mug full of coffee powder.

"Also I've heard that you had some problems with the RED Spy yesterday?" Engineer changed the subject ignoring Sniper's question.

Sniper frowned.

"Yeah, I did actually. How did you know?" he turned to Engineer.

"Spy told me."

But of course. Of course he had to tell Engineer after Sniper has accidently gave away the password to the safe room to their enemy.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a suddenly sad tone.

"About what?"

"It's all my fault."

Engineer stood up all of the sudden and walked over to Sniper.

"Listen buddy. It's not your fault, ok? It is a Spy, and he has deceived me many times." He reassured him.

"Yeah! FUCK SPIES, AM I RIGHT?" Soldier's voice unexpectedly echoed in the room.

Engineer and Sniper turned to Soldier sitting at the table eating an American steak on a slightly cracked plate.

"Where in the... how long were you here?" Engineer questioned in confusion.

"Oh I just came in. We made some breakfast. The most important meal of the day, so go over to the kitchen and get your food maggots!" he replied bossily.

"I wondered what smelled so good..." Sniper mumbled. He felt his stomach rumble.

"Even I've heard that. Come on stretch, let's get some food."

The tall and the short man appeared at the noisy kitchen. Scout was talking loudly to Demoman and Pyro as they placed bacon on the frying pans. Heavy yawned while reading the daily newspaper. He probably didn't understand it much anyway.

Engineer walked over to Heavy and Sniper turned to Scout. "What is all this?"

Scout blinked and grinned. "That was Spy's idea. I don't know what got into him but he thought that it would be nice to make some breakfast for everyone. We kinda helped him because he was too slow-"

"Spy?" Sniper interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. Your plate is over there." Scout pointed out the plate with a croissant and mug full of hot coffee steaming next to it.

"It's called a crossaunt or some shit. And coffee. I liked it so it's good." Scout explained.

Sniper rolled his eyes and walked over to sit down. He grabbed the croissant and took a small bite.

"Do you like it?" Spy asked next to him.

Sniper nearly choked and started coughing while trying to keep his food inside his mouth. He finally swallowed and asked "Don't just show up like that! You'll give me a bloody heart attack!"

"Apologies." Spy sniggered quietly.

Sniper took a sip of his coffee and asked again "What is all this?"

Spy shrugged. "I thought that being generous would make me feel good."

"It didn't?"

"Ah, no. It worked. I like making breakfasts. It's just a little something before going into work again and, you know, _murdering_ people." Spy smiled darkly.

"Ah, ok mate." Sniper took another sip of his coffee.

"So do you like it or not?" Spy asked yet again.

"Murdering people? I do, I admit." Sniper responded casually.

"No, dumbass. The food."

"Oh right! Yeah, it's not bad."

Spy knew that this is the best he's going to get from him so he nodded accepting the 'compliment'.

"Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you later, maybe." Spy stood up.

"Ok, see ya." Sniper replied with his mouth full of the French bread roll.

He then caught a glimpse of Engineer trying to get his attention. Snatching the last bit of the food off the plate, he approached the Texan on the other side of the room.

"I think we need a talk." He whispered.

"About what?"

"About Spy."


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected

"So... about Spy?" Sniper started when Engineer and him found a little private area outside the kitchen and the noise.

He felt rather nervous, when talking about Spy behind his back. But what was so important that Engineer had to talk to him in private? Was it perhaps the sudden "friendship" between them? Well, it was probably quite unexpected for other teammates to see them together being friendly, but why would Engineer question it?

"Ya know the other night when the RED Spy broke in?" Engineer asked finally.

Sniper sighed with relief.

"Do you really think I would forget?" he rubbed his temples.

"Did the Spy _take_ anything? Do you know _why_ he was in our base?" Engineer glared at him.

"Probably for the intelligence or something..." Sniper replied feeling a bit uneasy.

Engineer's attention on Sniper's words suddenly dropped as he looked away and sighed.

"Nevermind then. Don't worry about it slim." He waved his hand.

Spy probably told Engineer – if not the whole team – about that incident. But, does that mean that he told Engineer about _that _part?

"Well, anyway. Good luck on the battlefield today." Engineer said before walking away up the metal stairs.

Sniper couldn't concentrate when he remembered how awkward he was yesterday at night and paranoid. It feels like being friends with _that_ guy makes him lose his pride more and more everyday.

"I think I know why he trespassed on that night." Sniper suddenly heard Spy's voice behind him.

He quickly turned around to see Spy with a concentrated thinking expression.

"You were here the whole time? Can you not-"

"Listen bushman." Spy interrupted Sniper that was about to rant again.

_This guy._ Sniper wondered how he's even friends with him.

"Remember when we talked about how sometimes we forget on what team we are?" Spy finally asked after exhaling cigarette smoke.

"...yeah." Sniper replied suddenly interested.

"Well, I heard how the other day the RED Scout 'accidently' killed the RED Medic." Spy told, waiting for Sniper's reaction.

"Wh-what in the bloody hell. How can you kill someone 'accidently'?"

The Spy stepped closer to Sniper and stared with a serious look in his eyes.

"Exactly." He whispered. "Others also must feel like they forget what team they're on. Not only on our team but the REDs too. That is why I went to the RED's base to investigate."

"You did WHAT? After work hours?" Sniper's voice suddenly got louder.

"Shhh... I know what you're thinking but-"

"Are you off your rocker? All alone in the RED base?" Sniper grabbed Spy's shoulder.

"I'm a Spy, what do you expect. We're getting off topic. Now, listen. That's when I had the idea that what if the RED Spy thought of the same thing. And that is how I ran back to see if you're okay." Spy explained himself also grabbing Sniper's shoulder.

It kind of made sense now how Spy just _knew_. But why would Spy care more about him than the intelligence when the respawn system is working all perfectly. Someone _cared_ about him.

"Crikey, you're not my nanny. You don't have to be so- I don't know. _Protective._" Sniper said, flustered.

Spy only released a tiny snigger.

"Well, I should care for my friends. Yes?" he smiled.

"Oh right. Yeah, you should." Sniper acknowledged.

Spy then took a small glance at his watch and sighed.

"We should get going. There's work to do." His tone suddenly got more serious.

Oh yes, Sniper nearly forgot about the main reason he arrived here in the first place. He got so caught up in all this mystery and breakfasts that he nearly forgot to actually go and work. Another normal day, it should be.

* * *

Small droplets of rain hit the wooden surface of the building making a quiet but relaxing sound. The sky was grey and gloomy but the rain wasn't heavy at all. It was light and delicate, and the air was humid and warm. Even though it looked like it was about to rain so many times it didn't rain at all for a whole month until today. It was very peaceful though.

The RED team wasn't that bothered about fighting today, just like the BLUs, which caused today's fight to be rather sluggish which probably didn't please the Administrator. The mercenaries sometimes wondered if _she_ ever gets bored.

Sniper squinted his eyes while observing the area below him. The sudden creak of the floorboards caused him to quickly turn away from his rifle and reflexively grab his kukri.

It was just Scout.

"Bloody hell, you'll give me a heart attack." Sniper sighed.

"But I was quiet. Wow, you're so paranoid. Are you gettin' old or something?" Scout responded in a brash manner.

Sniper contained himself not to snap at the younger one.

"Quiet steps make me paranoid because it feels like someone is sneaking up on me. It's common sense." he explained himself as he put away his knife and scoped in again.

"Whatever." Scout rolled his eyes.

Sniper observed the distance and ignored him. He then aimed at the head of the black Scottish drunk and

BANG!

"Did you get him?" Scout asked covering his ears after the loud shot.

"Yeah. Dead. For now at least." Sniper answered casually.

After a long pause and another headshot Scout decided to ask "By the way, what's up with Spy and you?"

Sniper flinched. Scout noticed. If he noticed it then the rest of the team definitely must have noticed too.

"What- what do you mean?" he gulped.

"Like, you two are being really friendly. It's kinda weird since I thought you two hate each other and all. Also apparently you two went out to eat on a day off..." Scout explained boldly.

That's right. It's pretty obvious now that they are closer than before. Why would they not notice that? He and Spy used to not talk much, but when they did it wasn't a nice conversation. At the very start when they all didn't know each other well, Spy almost didn't talk at all with anyone. He was the most mysterious one. At least Pyro tried to communicate(No matter how poorly). Even if his memories of the beginning of his work are quite vague, he doesn't remember talking to him much.

Sniper only talked with Engineer since they are a bit similar. The huge difference between them is the fact that Engineer is social and Sniper is a loner. Is that what attracted Spy to him?

But why did Sniper try to hide his relationship with the Frenchman in the first place? He didn't even understand what was going on in his head anymore.

"Are you gay?" Sniper heard Scout ask suddenly.

"Wh-what? Excuse me?" Sniper snapped. His heart was pounding fast as Scout's curious eyes glared into his.

"I asked if you're okay." Scout repeated himself.

"Oh. Right... Why?" Sniper replied flustered.

"Because you started ignoring me and your face was becoming red." Scout rolled his eyes again.

"My face was going red? I don't know, maybe a slight fever." He lied badly.

"I should get away from you then. I'll go talk to Soldier then. See ya weirdo." Scout dashed away until his footsteps were not heard.

Sniper buried his face in his hands. What the fuck was that?

* * *

Engineer and Pyro walked over to Demoman that sat next to Sniper, drinking as usual.

"Hey, are you okay after that... accident with my sentry today?" he asked worryingly.

Demoman shrugged it off.

"It's okay! It was just an accident after all." He reassured him. He wasn't drunk yet, to Sniper's surprise.

Scout rapidly drummed on the table which slowly drove Medic up the wall. The whole team was slowly packing up and getting ready to go home.

"Wow, this day was boring. Was all this really worth it?" Scout complained.

"It's still your job and you're getting paid for it." Spy suddenly appeared in the room which caused Heavy to jump slightly.

"Yeah, whatever. It was still boring." Scout replied as he suddenly stopped drumming and got up.

"I'm going home. See ya." He grabbed his bag and walked out.

Spy sat down in Scout's previous seat and exhaled cigarette fumes. Sniper tried to continue polishing his rifle with a cloth but couldn't help it but glance at Spy who grumbled as he hopelessly tried to wipe away stains of blood from his suit. Sniper smiled unconsciously. Suddenly Spy caught him staring at him and smiled back lovingly. Sniper looked away quickly and carried on polishing his rifle with a forced serious expression.

"So, what is plan tomorrow?" Heavy finally spoke.

"The usual..." Medic murmured back as he adjusted his glasses.

Sniper sighed and clutched his rifle.

"Well, there's nothing else to do today. I'll be going now." He stood up suddenly and headed downstairs. It was always boring at the end of the day when there was nothing else to do. Everyone were tired and not bothered about anything so there was no point staying there. Especially for Sniper, since people just make him even more tired.

But it felt like something was not right. However he couldn't figure out what. There was something wrong with his team. Sniper then remembered the conversation with Spy about Scout from the other team 'accidently' killing one of his teammates. Is that what made him feel uncomfortable? What if Scout from his own team suddenly decided to knock him out?

"Oi think I've gone troppo..." Sniper shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure what that means but if that's an offensive term then yes." Sniper suddenly heard Spy's soothing voice from behind.

Sniper noticed that he started breathing more heavily. Unreasonably, he felt nervous.

"Listen spook, I really don't have the-"

His breath was abruptly taken away as his eyes met the eyes of a RED Spy. He froze. Spy's was staring right at him but he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry about this. I know this isn't my style but..." Spy spoke quietly before he knocked Sniper out with a metal pipe that he was hiding behind his back the whole time.

The Aussie fell on the floor and quickly lost consciousness.


End file.
